Kovu's Betrayal lion king 2
by cookie8711
Summary: What happens when Kovu kills King Simba? will the pride lands go to waste? read to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Kovu's Betrayal

"No! I called out to Kovu. Why are you doing this?!" I had found him over my father's lifeless body. "I had no choice." He whispered, shaking uncontrollably. "How didn't you have a choice to kill?! My father no less! I loved you!" I screamed out at him, my mind willed me to attack him but my body and heart refused. My mother, Nala, moaned and roared as she leaned over Simba's body. "My love!" she moaned. "Come back! Come back! I love you, come back!" she shook his body, breaking down into a complete mess.

Kovu watched in horror. Lions started creeping out of the shadows and prowling towards him, their eyes glowed with hatred, entrapping him.

He ran, and I watched helplessly as tears streamed down my face, blinding me. He ran, breaking through the wall of bodies roughly and raced for the border. Everyone raced after him yowling with rage and pain.

"you will pay for what you have done, heartless fool!" I heard my aunt growl.

I broke out of my trance and joined the chase. My heartbeat pushed me to go faster than I had ever gone before, my muscles bunched together and I skipped over the land and bypassed everyone else. Slowly I passed one lion than another until I had reached the front and then even faster onto Kovu only yards away.

"I will kill you!"I yelled out, willing everyone within a mile radiance to hear. I could hear him panting and noticed his breathing thinned and became shallower so he had a rough time.

We were far ahead of everyone else now and beginning to enter his territory. He started slowing and I was inches away from him when I jumped, my body spanned out completely and my claws latched to his back end, digging in. I heard him screech and smelled blood. We went down in a tumble but I refused to let go. I could hear us both breathing hard and my heart wrenched until I remembered what he had done to my father, then it was replaced with anger.

"You can't escape Kovu. I will kill you." I panted.

He looked back at me with clear pain in his eyes, pain and regret. "I'm sorry!" his voice cracked and he stayed where he lay, vulnerable. I scowled "sorry doesn't bring my father back."_ Or mend my broken heart._" I thought to myself.

I dug my claws into the cold dead earth "why?!" I asked again when he stayed silent. Still minutes went by and I approached him. He didn't move. "Kill me," he said "you have a right to."

My anger subsided, if only a bit, to what I had felt only a few hours ago when everything had been wonderful… "Answer my question." I choked out.

"We needed food, and Simba wouldn't let us...We didn't know what to do, we're dieing." I pitied him and his family, but killing my father wasn't the right way. "Killing my father, your king, was not how you solve things! You made them worse. Now you and everyone of you fiends will pay your lives for what you've done." I growled coldly, now I was queen.

"Don't forget Simba killed scar, the rightful king." He threw those words at me like they were daggers.

"Scar was never king, and never would have been. Scar killed Mufasa and lead my father to believe he had killed his own father! What cruelty is that?" I asked now.

I placed my paw on his soft muzzle, raking my claws through the skin making him flinch and bleed. I smiled, almost enjoying the moment. Now I would kill him, my father would be avenged. I licked my muzzle, running over my razor sharp teeth. I was the hunter and Kovu my prey. _"May death accept you for what you righteously are, my love." _ I thought.

"Wait!" he cried out as I was about to strike. "Forgive me" he pleaded. Tears now streamed down his blood stained muzzle covering the ground with them along with blood.

"I'll forgive you when you're dead." I said plainly, strongly. "We can fight them together" he pleaded.

"Why would you kill my father then fight your own family?" I doubted his words but didn't let my guard down, he wouldn't fool me. "I can-"

The bushes around us ruffled and out stepped most of the evil cats.

The hyenas laughed cruelly and glared at us. "Well, what's going on here, Kovu?" Zira growled, shooting daggers at me. "What are you doing with my son, Kiara dear?" she gave me a mocking smile.

"I'm going to kill him, then you and everyone of you little bastards."

They growled, all lowering into offensive and defensive positions. Zira laughed "you stupid girl, your only one against us all, a woman no less. You can't even kill Kovu you're so weak." She sneered.

I bared my fangs and hissed, flicking my tail back and forth. They all laughed, mocking me.

Kovu suddenly got up, knocking me to the ground. They came closer. "Foolish girl." The hyena Shenzi almost looked as if she felt bad for my situation. "Very foolish lion, now you're gonna die." Banzai, another hyena, smirked. "Fool lion die!" the last and stupidest of the trio of hyenas, Ed, giggled and nodded dumbly. I couldn't help but think _"great. Some dumb $$ is going to kill me. Some noble death." _ If I had to die I would take a few of them with me.

They edged in closer and closer.


	2. Chapter 2 sequal

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of the lion king or any such movies, it all belongs to Disney.

Chapter 2

The approaching hoard growled, small swatches of laughter could be heard from within the group. I got up off the ground stiffly, Kovu watched me coolly but kept his ground; ready to fight the family he grew up around. They approached steadily closer.

"If you do not move, Kovu, you will die with this..," she looked me up and down like I was a disgusting piece of crap. "Insolent b****." I could feel the ice filled words roll off her tongue with ease.

"I won't leave her," he defied. "I love her." Surprise flooded through me and Zira hissed and flung herself at me. We collided and rolled on the ground in a mess of fur. Her mouth clamped around my scruff and drew blood making me hiss. My back paws kicked out under me into her stomach. Her smaller, underfed body struggled against mine but she held her own. "The loss of food hasn't left me unable to kill you, girl." She whipped my head back and forth between her jaws, never releasing the pressure but increasing it painfully. My vision hazed in and out of focus in a red sheen.

From another part of my mind I heard my mom tackle one of the enemies and all of a sudden everyone was thrown in the throng of battle.

I was thrown roughly a yard away and she padded almost casually back to me, her tail dragging on the ground menacingly, and the fur on her back standing on end. Red claw marks on her underside indicated where I had kicked into her.

I gathered my muscles and got up quickly, quivering slightly from the drain of energy. Drops of blood seeped into my chest fur and soaked my front scarlet before seeping slowly to the ground. The almost immense amount of blood flowing from my body quickly made me dizzy and my head swam. I managed to hiss at Zira as she clawed my muzzle. I snapped at her and managed to latch onto her ear, ripping a good portion of it off. The trickle of blood that flowed into my mouth made me gag and I spit it out onto the ground. She growled in pain and put her jaws on my neck around my jugular. "Any last words?" she said icily, muffled around the fur in my neck. I lashed out with as much will power as I could muster and kicked out again, somehow getting up underneath her and lashing her onto her back, her jaws still clasped around my neck.

I gasped for air and clawed at now open air. She growled and bit down, drawing blood before breaking through to my jugular. I could feel my heart pounding quickly within my body and vaguely felt blood seeping out of my neck and around my body. I couldn't move my body and lay limply, staring up into the sky. My head was being moved to the side where Zira stood over me, grinning. "You had such potential. If only Kovu hadn't fallen for your dirty kind. Perhaps you would've had a good life." I tried to form words to say to her, or even spit at her but my body refused to listen to my commands. I could only watch her as my eyes went cold and I slipped into death.

*third person p.o.v.*

The battle waged on for awhile longer before finally ending with the forfeit of what little left of zira's family was left. The ground was stained a dark red and sadness along with dust filled the air.

Kovu padded to where kiara's body was and sat next to her, licking the blood slowly off of her fur and radiating pain and sadness all the while, blaming himself for all that had happened.

Zira sat away from everyone and licked at her belly, bleeding profusely but not enough as to kill her.

After burying their own nala and all that was left from priderock sent the others back to their no-mans land to bury their own there and live out the rest of their already miserable lives in exile. Kovu went with them and was shamed by both his family and those from priderock.

~AU~AU~AU~AU~AU~AU~AU~AU~AU~AU~AU~AU~AU~AU~AU~AU~AU~AU~AU~AU~AU~

I know it isn't very long, but I originally didn't intend to finish this fic anyway. I haven't been on for a good while due to being busy with school and finding time in general. It isn't easy finding inspiration in the land of desolation I call my home.

I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.


End file.
